


I've been losing sleep

by aerobesk



Series: Song inspired [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons woke to tickling sensations on his back. (inspired by counting stars)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've been losing sleep

Simmons woke to tickling sensations on his back. He squirmed a little, surprised when they stopped. Rolling over slightly he found himself face to face with Church. The blue soldier was staring at his back and Simmons felt the sensations start up again, coming to realize that it was the other man’s fingertips.

            “What are you doing?”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Why are you touching my back?”

            “Does it matter?”

            “… No?”  
  
            “Well, if it doesn’t matter, then why are you asking?”

            “Because I’m curious.”

            “Why are you curious?”

            “Why are you stalling?”

            “Who said I was stalling?”

            “I did.”  
  
            “Why do you get to say whether I’m stalling or not?”  
  
            “Just answer me.”

            Church was quiet for a moment before he gave a soft sigh.

            “I was counting your freckles.”

            “What?”

            “Your freckles. You have a ton. They’re all over your back, and I woke up from a dream and wanted to count them, ok?”

            Simmons held his breath, noticing that the blue’s fingers stilled as he spoke. There was silence for a moment before he nodded, resting his head back down. After a minute he felt the fingertips start to move again, this time accompanied by soft counting.

            “Stars…”

            “What?”

            “They’re like stars. All jumbled together, covered in patterns and shapes. Just little, perfect dots…”

            The maroon soldier fell asleep easily to the sound of the soft spoken numbers behind him, focusing on the times that Church lost count, swore, and started over, fingertips drifting across his skin.


End file.
